The Butcher's BBQ Pack
The Butcher's BBQ Pack is the nineteenth paid DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It introduces incendiary weaponry to the heisters' arsenal. __TOC__ Customization options These masks, materials, and patterns are achievement rewards. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and cannot be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any non-achievement or Infamy reward pattern, color, or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Masks= Firefighter's Helmet.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement Graug.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement The Chef.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement The Gas Mask.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement |-|Materials= These materials are an achievement reward. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and they can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your inventory stash for free, but any customization and the fee to put that together will be lost. mat-candlelight.png| Unlocked through Achievement mat-burn.png| Unlocked through Achievement mat-coal.png| Unlocked through Achievement mat-toast.png| Unlocked through Achievement |-|Patterns= These patterns are an achievement reward. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and they can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your inventory stash for free, but any customization and the fee to put that together will be lost. pattern-fireborn.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-flammable.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-hot-flames.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-flamer.png| Unlocked through Achievement |-|Trivia= *The Graug mask is a reference to the creature Balrog that appears in the The Lord of the Rings franchise. It's name is based on the word "Graug" in two fictional languages in the franchise, Goldogrin and Sindarin. Weapons Primary= Piglet icon new.png|link=Piglet|' ' Flamethrower icon new.png|link=Flamethrower Mk.1|' ' Steakout 12G icon new.png|link=Steakout 12G|' ' |-|Throwable= Molotov Cocktail.png|link=Molotov Cocktail|' ' |-|Melee= The Motherforker.png|link=The Motherforker|' ' Spatula.png|link=Spatula|' ' Poker.png|link=Poker|' ' Tenderizer.png|link=Tenderizer|' ' Weapon Modifications Ammunition= Dragon's Breath Round.png|link=Ammunition#Ammunition Types|' ' (Shotguns) Incendiary Round.png|link=Ammunition#Ammunition Types|' ' (Grenade Launchers) |-|Piglet= Short Barrel (Piglet).png|' ' No Stock (Piglet).png|' ' |-|Flamethrower Mk.1= Rare (Flamethrower).png|' ' Well Done (Flamethrower).png|' ' |-|Steakout 12G= Long Barrel (Steakout 12G).png|' ' Suppressed Barrel (Steakout 12G).png|' ' Drum Mag (Steakout 12G).png|' ' Achievements Trivia * The song featured in the trailer is "The Flames of Love" written by Simon Viklund and performed Jacob Alm and others under the stage name of Smokey Bennett and The Hoops. ** The song is heard again in Birth of Sky and the Counterfeit remake. * On the title card, Chains is carrying 2 Molotov Cocktails, Wolf is carrying a flamethrower, Houston is carrying the /Piglet, and Dallas is carrying a tray of Dragon's Breath shotgun shells with a Spatula and Motherforker gripped between his arm and body. * While the name suggests that the Steakout 12G introduced in this pack is based on the combat shotgun, the weapon is actually based on an . * The Dragon's Breath Rounds introduced in this pack is based on the real life shotgun rounds. However, the in-game Dragon's Breath Rounds can be loaded into semi-automatic and fully automatic shotguns without failure, while in real life the rounds don't produce enough recoil for auto-loading shotguns to cycle. * Since Molotov Cocktails have been added, the grenade case asset now holds boxes that says "explosives" instead of three grenades. * The Incendiary Grenade ammunition mod's description is a modified version of the lyrics to the song . External Links Announcement page Videos PAYDAY 2 The Butcher's BBQ Pack Trailer|BBQ Pack Trailer. BBQ Pack and OVERKILL Pack - Behind the Scenes|Behind the scenes with Barbecue Pack and OVERKILL PACK. The Flames of Love - Smokey Bennett & The Hoops (Lyrics)|The Flame of Love by Smokey Bennett & The Hoops (DLC Trailer Song) Category:The Butcher's BBQ Pack DLC Category:DLC (Payday 2)